Family Reunion
by scaryk26
Summary: Energon was becoming surprisingly scarce on planet Earth and more and more battles were breaking out between the Decepticons and Autobots because of it. Who knew that the sudden threat would be from a fellow Cybertronian and her older brothers, and who would've guessed that said Cybertronian and brothers belonged to the little, red, Decepticon medic.
1. Unknown Signals

**Author Notes: I've had this story in mind for a while now and thought I'd upload it and see what you guys think. This is based when Breakdown is still around because he and my OCs become close friends. I should mention that this story is not based off any episodes and will not have the more 'recent' characters in it like Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Dreadwing, Shockwave, or any of the Predacons. This may be a bit OOC, but this is how I see the different characters of TFP. This is also going to be based mainly around the Decepticons because two of my favourite characters are on that side (Knock Out and Starscream) and also because my OCs are 'Decepticons' too (they're more neutral than anything though). Also, if you want to see what my OCs look like, you can go to my DeviantART page which is:- scaryk26 (I tried putting a link but it wouldn't let me, not even if I took the spaces out. Sorry guys.)** **Anyway, enough rambling! On with the story!**

It was midday over the Eastern Coast of America and things were quiet aboard the Nemesis. Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, had assigned most of his Vehicon troops to search for energon as they were in desperate need of more. They were more than halfway through their last batch of energon already, despite their best efforts to ration and save as much as possible. Megatron assumed that the Autobots were in low supply as well, seeing as their battles were becoming more and more constant near whatever energon mines they could find. Usually if either team did find an energon mine it would be close to empty and have only a few scraps left in it; but both teams were so desperate for more that they were forced to fight for it.

The mighty warlord was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the door 'swoosh' open behind him and multiple metal footsteps could be heard clanging his way. One of his group of troops had returned from their search.

"Well?" Lord Megatron asked impatiently as he looked over his shoulder at the small group of Vehicons.

"Nothing, my lord. We've searched across the entire area and still have no energon signal." The lead Vehicon bowed his head in both respect to his master and in disappointment for his lack to find even a single energon signal. Megatron snarled as he growled to himself in disbelief.

"How could this be?! It's been months since we've harvested a decent amount of energon and now we can't even find a single shard!" Not long after, Knock Out strolled in.

"My liege, I have good news and bad news." Megatron gave the small 'con his full attention by turning towards him. "The good news is: we've uncovered the location of an energon mine and a few of the troops have already been bridged to its coordinates."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is: the Autobots must have uncovered the same mine because they too have bridged to the location and are currently fighting for the energon." Megatron growled once again and dispatched some more troops to deal with the Autobots. Knock Out dismissed himself and made his way back to the med bay where Breakdown and a fresh Vehicon patient were waiting for him. "Prepare yourself for a lot more than this, Breakdown. Lord Megatron has just sent out more troops." Breakdown sighed as he and Knock Out got to work on fixing up the damaged Vehicon.

* * *

Time skip...

The energon battle was lost and the two medics were hard at work fixing and repairing more than enough injured troops. Megatron's mood hadn't lifted as he felt the need to beat the scrap out of his own troops himself. As well as assigning more Vehicons to search for energon signals he also had Soundwave on the job to make sure that every last speck of Earth was scanned. Everything was quiet, once again, in the warship, until the computer beeped as an unknown Cybertronian life signal came online, quickly followed by two more. Soundwave immediately decoded them and presented their profiles to Megatron. Their designations were unknown for some reason, but they must have been triplets from the sight of them and each of them bore a striking resemblance to his main medic, Knock Out; aside from the longer bodies and faces.

"Hmm..." Megatron mused as he looked over the strangers' profiles. Though there was hardly any information on them at all, he figured they must be of some importance. Usually only Decepticons and Autobots were the only signals to show, and since he had never seen either of these Cybertronians before, he immediately thought that they were on the opposite team. He couldn't be too hasty, however, for the constant battles between the two teams were slowly picking off the troops one by one and Megatron would soon be in need of more. If they were rogues and had not yet picked a team, or better, had not even heard of the Autobots, then maybe Megatron could convince them to join their side. After a little pondering he had made up his mind. "Starscream, bring Knock Out to me. I need to speak with him."

"Yes, my lord." He 'bowed' and headed towards the med bay. When he arrived, and the door whirred open for him, he was half surprised to find that only Breakdown was there looking up at him. "Where's Knock Out?"

"Right here." The red mech said smoothly as he slid past Starscream with a handful of freshly sterilised tools. "Why? What's the matter?" He asked as he aligned the tools on the tray.

"Our master wishes to speak with you. So you had better come quickly." The medic sighed, asking Breakdown to take care of the patients while he's gone. He and Starscream made their way back to the bridge, bowing when Megatron turned to them. Starscream returned to his master's side and placed his servos behind his back.

"You summoned me, lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked curiously.

"Do you have siblings, Knock Out?" The warlord asked rather seriously. Knock Out grew silent for a moment as he processed what his master asked him. _Why would he want to know that?_ The medic thought to himself.

"Yes, sire." He answered slowly. "I do. Um... forgive me for asking, my liege, but why do you want to know?"

"Your brothers' profiles have appeared on our scanner, however, there is not a lot of detail about them." Megatron shifted to the side and allowed his now extremely confused and baffled medic to observe the three unknown profiles.

"... Dear Primus..." Knock Out breathed out quietly, not believing what his optics were seeing.


	2. Observation

**Author Notes: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I really couldn't think of a decent introduction to the story and just wrote down the first thing that came to mind. I like where I ended it, however. Right then. On to the story!**

Knock Out just stood there, his mouth hanging open, his optics wide. Right in front of him on the computer screen were his triplet brothers' profiles. Last time he ever saw them was back on Cybertron. He smiled as he approached the computer until he was standing between Megatron and Starscream, who too were observing the three profiles. The medic suddenly chuckled to himself, turning his head to Megatron.

"You do realise that, now that they're here, chaos will be unfolding everywhere they go, right?" Megatron cocked his head to one side, slightly confused, but turned his attention back to the screen.

"These _are_ your brothers then?"

"Mhm." Knock Out hummed with a smile before pointing to the purple Cybertronian's profile. "That's Hopper, he's the oldest," he then pointed to the blue Cybertronian "that's Slayer, the leader," and finally he pointed to the orange Cybertronian "and that's Chaser, the obnoxious sparkling of the bunch." Megatron turned his attention to Knock Out once again and gave him a funny look. Another life signal suddenly popped online, which Megatron had Soundwave decode immediately. As soon as it's profile had been revealed, Knock Out gasped with a large smile. This profile was very much different than the others as it held an image of a silver femme with wings longer than her body and legs combined.

"Is this one of yours, Starscream?" Megatron asked his SIC who looked at him with wide optics. But before he could blurt out his answer, Knock Out quickly butted in with:

"No... She's mine..." They both turned to look at the medic, shock and surprise written all over their faceplates. "She's my sister. ADOPTED sister, of course!" His smile grew ever wider as he then told the two mechs how he and his family found her when she was just a sparkling and took her in. He proudly stated that it was his idea to adopt her in the first place as he had always wanted a little sister. "She knows, obviously. I mean, even if we wanted to, we couldn't hide _that_ information from her. Besides, even _you_ thought that she was from Starscream's family." He said, looking up at Megatron. He then sighed to himself as he looked back at the four profiles, their coordinate points chasing each other. "I wish I could see what they were up to." Knock Out mused to himself somewhat sadly. Megatron raised a brow and looked over his shoulder at Soundwave, who in turn looked at him with his blank visor. Megatron nodded once and Soundwave nodded back, silently dispatching Laserbeak who flew out of the Nemesis and towards Knock Out's siblings' coordinates.

* * *

In a widespread forest...

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" Chaser howled as he flipped and dived off the edge of a high up cliff, transforming into a Ferrari LaFerrari mere seconds before he hit the slope leading to the forest ground. He sped off into the open, grassy space before him and searched around for his brothers. He turned up his radio to full blast volume, both, in hopes of his brothers hearing it and for his own entertainment. He was currently playing one of his favourite songs titled 'Freaks' by Timmy Trumpet and Savage. He skillfully swerved around trees and rocks while driving at well over 100 mph. He bounced himself up and down as he sang along to the song, keeping an optic out for his brothers. "We got that bass thumpin', people jumpin' all over the world. We got them speakers pumpin', Timmy Trumpet for the woman with curves."

"Got that freak flow, freak show. Welcome to the circus. Let the leaders lead, preachers preach. Welcome to the service." Another, slightly deeper, voice sang out along with him as a dark blue Ferrari LaFerrari drove into view out from behind the trees to Chaser's left. Slayer drove along side his brother as he, too, bounced himself up and down in time to the music.

"Close the curtains on 'em if they're acting like they never heard us. See we do this for a purpose just to keep that fire burnin'." Hopper sang along as he drove off a small rock ledge to join his brothers and to drive on Chaser's right side.

"And we don't need no water, let that mother mother burn." A female voice sang from above just as a huge jet flew over their heads.

"TIMMY PLAY YOUR TRUMPET LET THE PEOPLE GO BERSERK!" All four of them sang together right as they drove out of and flew over the forest into a rocky plain with only a few weeds growing here and there. Neither of them had noticed Laserbeak flying silently above them recording every moment.

* * *

Back with Knock Out and the others...

The little medic sighed to himself as he was just about to turn around and head back to the med bay, when Chaser's voice suddenly filled his audio receptors. His optics widened a bit before he looked back at the computer screen and watched as his youngest brother threw himself off a cliff doing a couple of flips before nose diving. Knock Out laughed happily to himself as he watched the scene before him, his pede unconsciously tapping the floor to the music, making his hips swing lightly from side to side. Before long he grinned as he watched his younger siblings naturally align themselves into a perfect, forward facing arrow when exiting the forest; the triplets were the point and Bladewing was the stalk. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and the six Vehicons, who had stopped working at their computers, were watching with great interest in the siblings' natural ability to perfectly align themselves. Starscream, however, had his optics fixed on Bladewing's oversized and beautiful wings more than anything. He couldn't stop staring at them and how they shined brightly against the sunlight. He was even more mesmerised by her frame when she and her brothers transformed and started dancing along to the music when they arrived at the base of a rocky mountain. She was surprisingly delicate in her movements as she shook her hips and shoulders as she stomped her heels against the ground as she made her way over to the mountain. A bright, neon blue light fanned out from the top of her chassis and scanned the mountain. When it disappeared, three quick beeps sounded from her.

"Alright, boys. Stand clear." She called out to her brothers who were dancing around her pedes. They quickly ran a fair distance away from the mountain as she turned around and gently aligned the tips of her pointed wings on the surface. Everyone, besides Knock Out, wondered what she was doing, but they soon found out when she plunged her wings into the mountain all the way down to their base so her back was resting against it. Starscream flinched a small bit and twitched his wings as if he could feel her discomfort. Knock Out noticed this and explained to him that her wings weren't as sensitive as what he probably thought they were.

"Her wings were made for slicing through tough, solid materials. She feels no pain or discomfort from doing so neither. In fact, her wings are so strong that she can lift herself up on them and balance herself on the tips." Starscream scoffed a little at that last fact.

"Well, that won't be too difficult for her. She doesn't look like she weighs _that_ much." He said turning his helm to watch her as she slid her wings up and down, effortlessly slicing her way through the rock, making two deep slits where her wings currently nestled in.

"Well how much do _you_ thinks she weighs?" Knock Out asked with a sly smirk slapped across his faceplate. He knew that he'd be wrong no matter what he said.

"No more than ten tonnes." Starscream replied honestly, looking up and down her curvy frame. Her body was short compared to her legs which, like her wings, seemed to go on forever. His optics lingered a bit on her lengthy legs before they turned to see what Knock Out was snickering at.

"Okay then." Knock Out said before he turned to Megatron and asked him the same question, to which he replied '15 tonnes at most'. The answers from the other 'cons ranged from 10 to 18 tonnes. "Is that your final answer?" He asked everyone, looking around the room, earning nods and 'yes's' from them. He laughed a bit. "Well... Prepare yourselves, because Soundwave was the 'closest' with 18 tonnes." He said as he made air quotes for 'closest'. "She actually weighs 32 tonnes and 160 kilograms." Everyone just stared at him as he went back to watching his 'little' sister as she wriggled her wings from side to side to loosen the block of rock she had just made in the mountain. She then walked forward carrying the long block in her wings and set it down to one side as she turned her body around. Everyone else snapped out of their 'disbelief trance' and went back to watching as she then brought out her plasma cannons from her forearms and blasted her way through the large square hole that she had made. Her triplet brothers watched as she walked through the thick, dusty smoke that she was creating and into a large, dimly lit cave filled to the brim with massive energon shards. Knock Out then smiled brightly to himself as an idea popped into his processor. "My liege, how would you like to witness an Energon Carrier at work?" He asked his master as he looked up at him with beaming optics. Megatron replied by ordering a ground bridge to the siblings' coordinates.


	3. Field Trip

**Author Notes: Hey guys. Sorry for another fairly long wait. Writer's block got to me. I really enjoyed writing this chapter out though, even though I wrote it out in little sections at a time. Anyway, time to see KO's family in person.**

As the group of Decepticons, now including Breakdown (Knock Out really wanted his best friend to meet his family, he had a feeling that they would get along great), exited the ground bridge and stepped onto the flat, rocky surface, they immediately came face to face with the 75 ft high cave that Bladewing had dug out. Megatron stared at the size of the cave for a moment before speaking.

"I see why she weighs 30 tonnes." Knock Out looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Surely you must have had _some_ clue as to how large she was when you saw her against my brothers."

"I figured they would be about your size, and besides, Laserbeak didn't exactly give us the best angle to compare the different sizes." Knock Out shrugged a bit before leading the group into the cave. A large smile was plastered on his faceplate as he couldn't wait to see his family again. After about a minute of walking, they heard laughing and metallic clanging coming from around the corner. Knock Out smiled brightly as he poked his helm around the corner, just in time to see Slayer throw a boulder at Chaser. He just managed to roll out of the way and, instead of hitting him, it hit Bladewing's lower leg. Knock Out's 'big brother' instincts kicked in as he tackled Slayer to the ground in one leap. He grabbed him by the shoulders and banged him lightly against the ground as he said:

"A. Polo. Gise. Now." He stopped for about 2 seconds, and when he got no response, he repeated the banging along with his words again.

"It was an accident. 'Sides, that was for Chaser, anyway." The pinned Cybertronian replied casually before his optics glanced to the left before returning to Knock Out. "Speak of the devil." And with that, Knock Out was pushed to the side and into the rocky wall along with the orange triplet, who had tackled his big brother into a bear hug.

"HEY, BIG BRO!" Chaser practically shouted down Knock Out's audio receptor as he squeezed him as much and as tight as he could.

"Hey, trouble." Knock Out chuckled as he freed himself from his youngest brother's death grip. He laughed lightly as he looked up at him, only turning away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Hopper who was waiting patiently behind him, a happy smile gracing his features. He opened his arms without a word and waited for his older, but shorter, brother to hug him. Knock Out chuckled again before suddenly picking Hopper up by the waist, lifting him off his pedes, and bouncing him up and down, along with himself. Hopper laughed out loud as his brother was obviously happy to see him and hugged him back when he was back on his pedes again. "I missed you." Knock Out sighed as he snuggled into his brother's chassis. He laughed a bit as Chaser hugged him from behind and Slayer came over and hugged him from the side. Heavy footsteps were approaching the small bundle of sports cars and, before they knew it, all four of them were lifted from the ground by strong yet gentle arms and enveloped into a warm, loving hug. Each one of them received a kiss on the tops of their helms, but it was only Knock Out that received a kiss _and_ a nuzzle. He looked up into her bright, neon blue optics and smiled big before nuzzling her back.

"I missed you, lil' red." She said before gently lowering the bunch to the floor. Knock Out smiled big as he looked up at her.

"I missed you more." She smiled before patting him on the helm and getting up to continue with her work. When Knock Out turned around to face his brothers, he caught sight of the other Decepticons that were waiting for him near the corner he leapt out from. He smiled at them and motioned for them to come closer so he could introduce them. The triplets turned their attention to the large group that were heading their way and stood by their eldest brother, protecting him. "Lord Megatron, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is Slayer, Chaser and Hopper." He said, pointing to each of his brothers before he half turned around to watch as his little sister effortlessly pulled out a large shard of energon that was at _least_ three quarters her size, and almost twice the size of Megatron himself. She then tossed it over to one side where it landed on top of a pile of energon shards that were waiting to be cut up. "And this," Knock Out continued as he pointed up to his sister, "is Bladewing." She stopped what she was doing at the mention of her name and looked over her shoulder and past her wings to her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just introducing you." Knock Out then nodded over towards the other Decepticons who were staring up at her with wide optics and loose jaws. She looked at them and smiled before waving at them with a 'hey'. Starscream was the only one who smiled shyly and waved back... Well, 'waving' as in raising his servo to his chassis in a twitchy manner and flexing his claws a little in her direction. She smiled again and turned back around to continue with her work. She had to move on a little from her current position, though, as there were no more energon shards to be 'uprooted'. As she walked away she shook the ground lightly with her weight, making the smaller Cybertronians bounce up and down with the vibrations. Knock Out turned his attention back to his fellow Decepticons and asked what they thought of his family.

"Very interesting, Knock Out. Though I expected your sister to be the protective one." Megatron said as he gestured to the triplets that surrounded their brother in a protective triangle. Knock Out looked up at them and smiled smugly, placing his servos on his hips the same time Hopper placed his behind his back, Slayer crossed his arms, and Chaser leaned to one side and put a fist on his hip, his other arm hanging loosely by his side. Breakdown chuckled.

"Heh, you sure do like to do things together, don't you?" The four brothers turned their heads to him. Knock Out smiled while the others glared.

"Who's this?" Slayer asked his eldest brother, not moving from his position.

"Breakdown. My assistant in the medical bay. He's also my best friend." After hearing that, the triplets softened their gaze and smiled at the large blue mech. The ground slowly began to tremble again as Bladewing made her way past the group and over to the pile of energon shards, carrying one on her shoulder as she walked. They all watched as she began to arrange the shards into three prisms of ten and one prism of six. She then positioned herself at the end of one and turned her back to it. She lifted her wings high above it before bringing them down, slicing clean through the thick shards. She repeated this four times as she side stepped her way to the other end. Once she had done the last cut, she swept the energon pieces to one side with her wings before bringing her servo up and shooting a plasma bag out from her palm and around the little pile. The Decepticons were awed by this and watched as she repeated the same action for every other prism. All the while he was watching her, Megatron had been thinking about how useful her skills would be. His ship and army were running dangerously low on energon. He approached Knock Out calmly, so as not to alert his brothers, and got his attention.

"Is your sister collecting this for someone?"

"Not that I know of. She usually just collects energon whenever it comes across her scanner."

"I see." He then watched as she gathered the bags of energon chunks into one pile and scanned them. A large holographic screen appeared in front of her as the energon's information quickly typed itself out. When it was done, the bags of energon floated towards her and entered the screen, becoming a 2D image. The screen disappeared and she scanned the area for any more signals, coming up blank. She then turned to her brothers and smiled softly, earning smiles and waves in return.

"There's no more energon left in here, guys. Should we get going?" She asked, lowering her wings a little. The four brothers looked at one another and smiled.

"Yeah, alright then." Knock Out replied before turning to look at the group of 'cons. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Where?" Megatron replied. Knock Out shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, wherever we go," Chaser spoke up and turned to Bladewing with a grin, "could we maybe get a boost this time?" The two other triplets gasped as they looked up at Bladewing, making her smirk.

"We'll see." She said as she sauntered past the group and made her way out of the cave. The triplets ran in front to catch up to her while Knock Out and the others walked behind.

"What does he mean by 'boost'?" Breakdown asked Knock Out curiously. Knock Out shivered a bit before replying.

"A 'boost' is when they hold onto Bladewing while she's flying at high speed and jump off when they want to do some tricks. It's pretty much like what the humans refer to as 'skydiving'."

"Sounds pretty cool." Breakdown replied with a smile. He looked down to his little friend who seemed a little uneasy. "You gonna be joining them?" Knock Out snapped his helm up towards him.

"No way! I would like to stay in one piece, thank you." Breakdown chuckled as Starscream scoffed.

"Flying won't tear you into pieces, Knock Out." He said as he looked down at the, obviously, spooked wheeler. Knock Out shivered again before turning his attention to the seeker.

"At the speed she flies, I'm not too sure." Starscream raised a brow at him before stopping in his tracks as he almost walked straight into the large flyer. He watched as she stretched her body and her wings upward, her metal body groaning with the forced pressure before it 'clanged'. She sighed deeply as she allowed her wings to rest a little lower than usual before walking out into the rocky plains and into the sunlight where her triplet brothers waited for her. They all beamed up at her making her smile back. She looked back at her eldest brother.

"You comin', lil' red?"

"No thanks. Just you and the boys this time." He replied as he gently shook his helm.

"Aw! But it's no fun without you screaming behind us." Chaser whined making Bladewing and Breakdown chuckle a bit. Knock Out pouted heavily as he scowled at them.

"I don't scream. Besides, I don't see how you guys can even have fun being that far up." He remarked as he pointed a digit in the triplets' direction. "You have wheels and they should be on the ground."

"Hey, don't get us wrong, Knockie," Slayer said, using one of the many nicknames that they came up with for Knock Out. "We love driving around and getting some dirt in our tires, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun flyin' up high with Bladewing. 'Sides, you know that she'll look after us." He looked up at his little big sister with a smile who, in turn, smiled sweetly back. Knock Out grunted quietly to himself, making Breakdown chuckle again. The small, red mech looked up at his blue friend with a pout. He looked back over to his siblings, watching as Bladewing transformed into a massive, yet sleek, jet. She tilted her left wing down so that it rested on the ground, allowing her brothers to climb onto her. When they were comfortably seated and had a firm grip on her, she turned around to face the group of 'cons.

"Any more passengers wanting to come on board best do so now. This flight is about to leave." Breakdown turned to Knock Out with a grin.

"Can I?" The little medic sighed as he lowered his helm into his risen servo. He nodded with a 'go on' before watching as his best friend practically sprinted towards the awaiting jet and its passengers. She lowered her wing again as Hopper exchanged a friendly servo to help the large mech climb on. "Thanks."

"Anyone else willing to board?" Bladewing asked, the tip of her nose facing towards Knock Out.

"Come on, Knockie!" Chaser whined impatiently.

"No thanks." He replied bluntly, hearing Starscream scoff once again.

"Wimp." Knock Out glared up at him earning a smug smirk in return. The frustrated little wheeler sighed heavily. This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
